bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Rise of the Nameless Lancer - Chapter 4: This Means War
'''This Means War '''is the fourth chapter of my seventh fanfiction, "Rise of the Nameless Lancer". This chapter is going to be very different from the first three chapters, since this one is completely original, and has never been seen before. Enjoy. This chapter follows Harold and his Iron Lancers during their first battle. This chapter is very similiar to some of the later chapters in "The Bleeding", so if you enjoyed that story, then you are going to love this chapter, as well as the next chapter. This Means War The Iron Lancers originally consisted of 41 men. There was no required uniform, except that I didn't let them wear church attire. As for weapons, almost all of my men used swords, but 6 of them used axes. I made Zachary the second-in-command of the Iron Lancers, and he answered to no one except me. The first battle the Iron Lancers fought at was the Battle of Yahar'gul. We were sent to find and kill 100 Rogue Yahar'gul Hunters who were seen as a threat to Yharnam, and to help a unit of Hunters sent by the Healing Church who were getting overwhelmed. We entered the Unseen Village through a gate near the Grand Cathedral. While the gate was opening, I thought that I heard something moving around above me, but when I looked up, nothing was there. Once inside Yahar'gul, there were no signs of enemy presence, but we knew that they would be waiting in ambush, and I could hear gunshots in the distance. Our first encounter with the Yahar'gul Hunters was in the Chapel. Three Hunters came out of hiding, and attacked us. One was carrying a Beast Claw, another using a Rifle Spear and Cannon, and the last was using a Threaded Cane and Rosmarinus. They were very formidable oppenents, but they were outnumbered, and didn't kill a single one of my Lancers. We kept moving. We found 60 Yahar'gul Hunters fighting 500 Healing Church Hunters. One of my soldiers asked me if the Healing Church was on our side, and I said, "If they shoot at you, then shoot back". The Yahar'gul Hunters were all using Muskets, and the Church Hunters were using Church Picks and Pistols. I told my Lancers not to get involved in the fight so that we didn't get caught up in the crossfire. When it was obvious that the Yahar'gul Hunters were winning, we joined the fight, and killed all of the enemy. About 190 Church Hunters survived, and they joined us. We continued searching Yahar'gul for the enemy. The last 37 enemies were in a large plaza, and their formation was a strong one, with several Musketmen postioned on the walls, and the other 27 Hunters forming a shield wall. One of my Lancers had picked up the cannon from the Hunter that we killed earlier, and fired it at the shield wall, destroying it. The enemy Musketmen opened fire, killing several of my men, as well as our Healing Church allies. Zachary told everybody to find cover, since we were out in the open. I went up one of the staircases to take out the enemy Musketmen. After doing that, I went to the other side and did the same. We were victorious. Of the 41 men that I brought to Yahar'gul, 12 were killed in the Battle of Yahar'gul. The 145 Healing Church Hunters who survived the battle offered to join my unit, and I accepted. I told that they could wear their church attire if they agreed to obey my rules in combat, not the Church's. Some of them question if I was even on their side, due to my outfit looking similiar to the Yahar'gul Hunter's garb, but since it was not the same color, they knew that I wasn't one of the enemy. When the Church Hunters became offical members of the Iron Lancers, I decided to give a speech to my men. Harold: We are the Iron Lancers. I formed this unit to help Yharnam be feared by everyone who dares stand against us. Many neighboring lands do not answer to Yharnam, and we are here to change that. All will bow before us, and the entire world will know our name. This Means War! Credits Did you like this chapter? It's not remastered at all, but there has to be something to make this story different than the original. Tell me what you think in the comments. Trivia *Harold is bad at giving speeches. Category:Blog posts